All Black
by Aqua279
Summary: This is a series of one-shots in dif. universes with the same people. Yeah. They're based on songs. I don't own the songs. I'll tell you which song it is at the beginning, and the artist who sings it. Yay, Good Charlotte!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Izzy here. This fic was inspired by Good Charlotte's song "All Black". Thus The title of this fic. It's a human story of Maximum Ride, and it's very different than my other ones. Very, very different…in a good way, I hope. Um starts out with Fang and Max, both of them on a date. Max and Fang are both roughly eighteen. Max is still Max, and Angel is still Angel. I mean their names, of course. Fang's name is Hunt Iggy's name is Teil Gazzy's name is Tye. Nudge is Andrea. Switches POVs. The bold words are just me trying to keep your attention at the song. Or at least what the song makes me feel. =]_

**ALWAYS, ALWAYS READ THE STARTING PARAGRAPH!! IF NOT, YOU WILL BE **_**VERY **_**CONFUSED!!**

**All Black **

I stared lazily at my date, Sam. Sure, he was a nice guy, but he seemed a little…boring, to me. I wanted some one like me. I wanted some one I could look at and know that, yeah, they were perfectly calm--- on the surface. But beneath that they were brimming with energy, with clamped down energy that was ready to be released on a moments notice. The way I always felt. I smiled a little, looking around as if this was even interesting. Sam sighed, getting up. "Ready to go?" he asked, sounding deflated. I wanted to glare at him. It had sort of been a game to the guys at my school. Who could get a date with Max- a date that went well- before we graduated? Well, today was the day before graduation, and this date was bombing. Yeah, I felt a little bad for Sam, but for the rest of the dumped guys? No way. I mean, a game. With me. I wasn't happy, to say the least. Mostly because none of them were interesting. Sure, there were musicians, artists, singers, runners, sports jocks, preps, all of that. But none of them were…wild enough for me.

**Wildly **civil. Beautifully **wicked**. Any of that. And I was bored with it all. I stood up, smiled a little and just walked out of the restaurant by myself. Sure, he had a car, but where was the fun and **danger **in that? I shook myself out, feeling the anger rising again. The game was because I was tomboy-ish and was sort of…blonde. Yeah, I'm a blonde, and I have brown eyes. People **hate **me, like me, **admire **me, hate me and like me at the same time. All kinds of things. I don't care, to be frank. Things like this don't mean anything. I walked along a side walk, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I looked up, not quite sure where I was. I mean, I grew up in this city, but I wasn't quite sure I'd gone down the right road. I'd been watching me feet, in stilettos- ugh-, and just sort of wandering around. The air got a little…rainy. It was misting. I let my hair fall around my shoulders, and wished I would have worn the tight **black **jeans and t-shirt I'd wanted to wear instead of this **black dress**. It went a little past my knees and was lined with blue silk. A **pure black Cadillac **was driving slowly up beside me. I stiffened and started walking a little faster.

_Fang's(Hunt's) POV 15 minutes earlier_

The red-haired girl in front of me was smiling and talking avidly. I was nodding, barely listening. People in the restaurant knew we **weren't supposed to be together**. I mean, clearly we were from **different social groups**. She hung out with the people with higher social status's. I was a **loner**. I didn't like this talkative little girl. She was pretty, though, and was the only girl who really paid attention to the kid with **dark black hair,**** Latino skin, **and **dark eyes**. The only person really to pay attention to the kid wearing **all black**. I went to a slightly rich high school, but didn't really fit in there. **People say that I'm strange- that I'm not right.** People being my father…my mother…anyone who knew me well enough. I was kind of…well let's say we aren't rich, and the only way I got the car I have was by fixing cars for the right people. I still work for them, and they bought me the car I have. They like to flaunt their money- even if it means buying an awesome, **fast car **for an eighteen year old.

"Hunt, I asked if you thought I looked nice tonight!" Lissa growled, leaning forward. She had freckles. I observed her, pretending to be checking her out. I was bored with her, though. Too bland. She was wearing all pink, a pink skirt, a hot pink tank top, and a pink bag. For Goths sakes, she was wearing pink _eyeliner_. Dear goth, man. What is with this girl? I shivered and looked up into her eyes.

"Yeah, you look perfect." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde girl in a **black dress **get up with a kid from our school, and he looked defeated. I knew who the girl was. It was Maxine Rose. AKA Max I'll-Kick-Your-Butt. She's a kind of…in your face, doesn't take crap, beat your ass if you look at her wrong kind of girl. She'd never even glanced in my direction. "Lissa, I just remembered- I have to go. To baby sit. Now. Bye." We drove here in separate cars. That's how most people figured we **weren't meant to be **together. Lissa's eyes widened in anger. She grabbed my arm and I saw Max walking down the street, **alone**, without her date.

"What? You can't just walk out like that! We're on a date! You- ah. You saw Max Rose. God your just like all of those other guys. She dumps you after one date, you know." One date would be enough, anyways. Just to see. "And she's like, a snob." You're one to talk. "She doesn't like people. She's just an **ugly tomboy**." I whirled now."Goth, you shallow whore. Can't you just shut up and think about something else besides looks for one minute?!" I barked, then walked away. She grabbed my arm, truly angry now. I'd **embarrassed her **in front of a **lot of people**, and now she expected me to make it up to her. I stared down at her, debating. Then I shrugged and started out. '_Besides,'_ I thought when remembering her comment on Max's looks, '_she's pretty much perfect.'_ I jumped in my car and drove after where I hoped Max had gone. When I finally found her, she was still looking at her shoes- and I would have been too. She was wearing really uncomfortable looking black shoes, and her dress was looking uncomfortable on her. It was just plain **black** with blue around the edges. She looked…wow. The sky was misting and **pure black**,**no moon**, no stars**. ****All black. **I slowed the car down, following her for a bit. Her mostly bare back stiffened and she started walking faster. I didn't want to scare her. I slowed down more, and started rolling down the window. She stiffened and stopped. By the set of her lips, I could tell that she was ready to **fight **me off, verbally or physically. I made my face mostly emotionless, and otherwise kind.

"Need a ride?" I asked. She was standing by the passenger side window. She squinted, trying to see who I was. "Who are you?" I rest my case. "The name's Hunt." She waited for a second, as if expecting me to tell her the rest of my name. Finally, "Hunt Servantez." I waited, cringing. She tilted her head.

"Max Rose." She said quietly. "No, I don't need a ride." I pulled the car over, and turned it off. I got out slowly, hoping she didn't see a **threat**, and leaned against the hood of my **black Cadillac**. She stopped moving again. She shivered, staring at me with unmasked curiosity and wonder, and _hopefully _that was attraction. I liked that she wasn't trying to hide it. I stared back at her, my face completely impassive.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked. She sized me up, as if wondering if she could take me. Apparently she decided that she could, because she nodded.

"Okay. But why? You've got a nice car- why walk?""Because you look really uncomfortable."

_Max's POV_

This guy was **strange**. He wasn't making any sense. He had a nice car, but he wanted to walk with me. Because I look uncomfortable. I'd seen him at school, of course. Who hadn't? He was amazingly hot, and **mysterious**. But now that I talked to him, I could feel that he was perfectly calm, peaceful even, but could be in action in a split second. I was officially head over heels, and I barely knew the guy. "I sort of am. I don't usually wear dresses or heels." He nodded in a stalker-ish way, as if he knew that I never wore these kinds of things. I shivered- everyone in the school knew me, or knew of me. But all the guys and girls who were in our grade knew Hunt Servantez, too. Well, we didn't really know his last name, but we knew of him. We knew he was **always** wearing **black**, always **quiet**, and always made good grades. He was in **advanced art**, and he liked to play guitar. Apparently. "Well why don't you let me give you a ride home?" he asked pleadingly. I stared at him for a second. Sizing him up. He wasn't thin, or tiny in anyway. But the look on his face kept me from being afraid. I bit my lip, chewing it until Hunt grabbed my hand gently. "Don't do that," he said **softly**. I blinked and stared at him. My lip slipped from my teeth of course, not quite understanding the feelings running through my veins. I was past hormones, my friend. I took a step away from him, and his eyes looked **shattered**.

"Sure. I'll come with you." I said, but I hadn't said I'd go home. I didn't want to go home. But I wasn't going to his place, either. I made it through four years of high school as a…and I plan on staying that way until marriage, thank you very much. He tilted his head, and I realized with a jolt that he'd caught that one. He shrugged and got in, unlocking the door. He looked perfect in the **black leather interior **of the **Cadillac**. I slid into the **leather **seat and buckled my seatbelt. A strange look came to his face then- **untamed **excitement. He pressed the gas hard, and suddenly we were **flying **through the streets. I leaned forward a little in anxious **excitement**. I felt **adrenaline **pour itself into my veins the way only a rollercoaster had been able to in the past few years.

"How are you not loaded with tickets?" I asked quietly, glancing at him. "Turn here." I recognized where we were now. He slid perfectly into the turn, not even going onto two wheels the way I would have.

"I just don't get caught. I like cars, and I know how to use them. I know how to…**maneuver **them so that I can get away fast. And they never get my liscenes plate number quick enough." He gave me a **reckless **grin and **sped up**.

"Take a right, now. That's not fair. I always get caught." I pouted a little, then sucked my lip into my mouth. Why were there three cars in my drive way? "This is it. Hang right here. I'll be right back." I jumped out- the car was **barely slowing down**. My father whistled from the porch.

"That's not the kid you left with." He said seriously, eyes on the car. "Is that a Rollz Royce?" I stared at him for a second, then shook my head.

"I've no idea. Don't go talk to him, though. I'll tell you when I get back. We're just lucky I knew it was a **Cadillac**." I grinned and ran up to my room, put on **tight black **"butt jeans" as my sister calls them, and then I put on a **black t-shirt **and a **jacket** around my waist. I dashed down stairs and hooked on some Vans.

"Bye!" I yelled, not even checking to see if I had my keys. Then I ran into him. One of my adopted cousins, named Teil. He has strawberry blond hair, is the same age as me, and has blue eyes.

"Where ya goin' Max?" he asked seriously, eyes on the car. The gas **revved**, and I knew- instinctively- that Hunt was wondering why there was a really tall dude holding me. Well, Hunt, he happens to be my over protective cousin and I _happened _to run into him on my way back to your car. I shook my head and pushed Teil away from me. "I'm going out. Be back later." I kissed his cheek and ran to the car. "Goth Max, your such a flirt, even with your family!" Sasha called from the second floor window. I flicked her off, then jumped in the car. Hunt was peering out at Teil.

"He's my cousin." I explained quickly, tying my shoes once again. He nodded, then eased the car out of the side and into the street. I saw that he was going slow so that my family wouldn't say anything. I settled into the seat, breathing slightly off.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked casually, and I knew he wasn't suggesting his house. Which made me a bit **spiteful**, but I bit my tongue.

"Any places you know of that we can get into?" I realized at once that this was the wrong thing to say. He clearly wasn't a person who liked to go clubbing. I also realized with a slight start that I wasn't either. I just had been acting for all of these people around me so my mother didn't have to come bail me out of juvie- or more recently- jail because of getting into **fights **with people who said I dressed like a boy. I bit my lip and looked down, then released my lip, realizing that he didn't like it when I did that.

Wait, _**what**_? I'd never ever cared what someone else wanted. It wasn't in my nature to care. Just wasn't. His eyes turned to me, completely **black**. His **irises were dark as the sky**, and his pupils couldn't be told apart from them. They were **all black**. I smiled hesitantly back, wondering where this burst of quiet thoughtfulness came from. He was being totally **quiet**. I felt…not awkward at all. Usually someone feels the need to fill silences like this. I didn't, and obviously he didn't, for he kept quiet.

"Not really.""There's a park up here if you-" I stopped, blushing and looking through the front window again. He grabbed my arm gently.

"We can go to the park." He said, then released me. I nodded, wondering what the look on his face was about. What did it mean? I felt a little awkward, but I wasn't sure if that was because this kid was a stranger to me, and I didn't know him, or if it was because…well every girl in school would prefer to be in my place right now, only most the skanks at my school would probably be leaning over and down just a little bit…I shook my head, getting back to the point. I knew that every other girl in my school would love to be in my place and I knew that I was happy to be here. But I also knew that I hated to be like every other girl in my school. The guys at our school made sure to make Hunt's life a **living hell **because--well my point has been made up there. Every girl loves staring at him. And they don't like that.

I felt awkward, because I kept staring at him. I'd never been this close to him. So I had never felt this intense energy coming off of him. Never noticed that he was so…_alive_. Sure, from afar you could tell he was attractive, but you couldn't _feel_ what **should **attract you to him- not just his looks. His **energy**, what you could feel **burning **inside him. "You okay?" he asked, and I noticed that we were turning into the park. I nodded, taking a bracing breath. He got out and came to my side, opening the door. I stared at him a moment, then unbuckled my seat belt and got out. I stepped carefully, hoping not to trip. Not that it was something I'd ever thought of not doing before, because I never tripped, but for some reason, the thought of klutziness was bothering me right now. And I ended up stumbling on my way towards the swing. The one swing. Our city is cheap with these types of things okay? Hunt sat on a bench not far from me and just watched, eyes glittering onyx.

"You want to swing?" I asked, sort of self conscious.

"Nah- it's okay." I blinked and stopped swinging. There was only this swing, monkey bars, a bench or two, and then an open field. I got up and walked to the open field. Hunt followed hesitantly. "Let's sit." I just sat down whether he wanted to or not, and looked up at the darkening sky. It had stopped raining or misting or whatever the heck it was doing a minute ago. Hunt sat a good distance from me, but I wanted to be closer to him. So I scooted over a little, seeing if he got the hint. He obviously did, but he didn't move any closer. Huffing, I said, "You are really stubborn, you know that?" He shot me a wide grin, before letting it slide away. It was really weird, seeing a smile on his face- but it looked nice. I sat as close to him as I dared, not sure if I wanted to get close enough to snuggle. My bangs blew into my eyes, and I shivered.

"You know what?" I asked, but didn't wait for him to reply. "I like the nights like this." "What?" Hunt raised an inquiring eye brow. I pointed to the dark sky.

"The nights that are **all black**. Completely **blank**. No **moon**, no stars…it makes me feel safe, enclosed. Like no one is watching and I can do whatever I want." He nodded towards me, then the woods. I tilted my head a little. Did I want to go into the woods with him? Scary movies started running through my head.

Yes, yes I did. Because none of the bad guys were ever like this. I nodded, scared to talk, to break the silence. I took his hand and stood up, racing to the trees. He caught on and started running, too, and for one instant, I felt as if we were **fugitives**, running from an **unseen enemy**. And I giggled loudly, enjoying the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Hunt chuckled when we reached the woods, panting, coughing, laughing on shaky knees. It was even **darker **in the trees than it had been when we were in the middle of a field randomly. "Lead the way." He gestured to me. I instantly sobered up. Why did he want me to lead the way? I looked at him suspiciously, but he just looked at ease. So I stepped over a tree root, and tried to feel my way into the forest. Fiji would have been easier to understand than this place. We were exploring this forest in the **dead of night**, with no flash lights, and I could hear animals running around. I _liked _the **danger**.

"What was that?" I whispered, feeling something brush past my legs. Then something made a **growling **noise. "Max, get back." Hunt said quietly, his **cheek touching mine**. His arms were suddenly pulling me back, and I felt **fear ice **its way down my spine.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can hear it." The growling got louder. Of course we could both hear tons of growls all around us now.

"If it's a wolf, we're surrounded." I said, my voice shaking. "And if it's not?""If it's some sort of feline, it's most likely alone.""If it's a bear, then we're screwed, too. All of these animals are a lot faster and more sturdy than us.""But they can't out wit us." My eyes must have looked **dangerous **and probably **scary **and **wild**. But Hunt nodded in agreement.

_Hunt's POV_

She was right. We were smarter than these creatures. Whatever they were. I couldn't tell if they were Canis, Felidae, or other wise. Hopefully it was something small. I was hoping for something small. That way I could at least get us out of here. She grabbed my wrist.

"There shouldn't be any wolves around here. And the big cats should be in the mountains. It should be only a bear or a, like, skunk or opossum." She was trembling, but I could see that it wasn't in fear. For some reason, Max just didn't seem like the type of person who sits back and allows fear to enfold her. She was someone who **faced fear head on**. And I was too. "Alright, then, let's go.""Let's go?" She tilted her head, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders."We have to run." A grin spread across her face.

"Let's go." We took off running, trying to stay within sight of each other. Not that that was easy- it was hard to see our own feet, let alone someone else, and whatever was chasing us. Max kicked off a tree, giggling **madly**. I focused on getting us away from whatever it was. We were heading…in a different direction in which we came, because none of this looked familiar. A small valley opened in front of our eyes. Max stopped **dead **beside me. She grabbed my hand, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. She stepped forward a little, making rocks skitter down the side. The valley dipped almost straight down, and anyone who wasn't looking would probably end up running straight off the sharp hill. Max took another few steps, and ended up falling, taking me with her. We both tumbled down into the soft, springy grass, made beautiful by nature.

Laughing, we lay next to each other, breathing heavily, looking at the **blank sky**. She didn't let go of my hand. I felt like we'd known each other forever, but really we'd only known each other for a few hours. I glanced at my watch. Yeah, it was around ten PM, and we left her house at nine thirty, and I left the restaurant at around eight. "What do you like to do?" She asked quietly, not looking at me, but looking at the sky. She was holding my left hand in her right and stroking the top of it with her left. It made me nervous, or jittery.

"I like to draw, and to paint. Why?" I asked, looking at her. "What do you like to do?""I like to…well I like **to try everything**." I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean by-" she leaned over and pressed her lips to mine, causing me to freeze in **shock**. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought '_Oh_…', but I focused more on putting my hands on her back and pressing her closer to me, and she put her arms **gently **over my shoulders. I wrapped one of my hands in her hair, and immediately started panicking. What was I doing?! She pulled away first, but didn't completely pull AWAY from me, she leaned her head on my chest. I didn't look down at her, too **shy **or scared of the look on her face. She nudged me a little.

"Did I scare you?" She asked quietly, trying to pull away. I tightened my arms.

"No, it's not that." I thought for a moment, not sure how to say what I wanted to say. "Then what's the matter? Oh." She stiffened, and I felt my face fall. She must have thought…well thought the wrong thing.

"I think you're misunderstanding me." I murmured, looking at her face. She blushed a little, then her chin jutted out.

"How do you mean?""I can tell that you think that I don't feel that way about you…but that's not it at all…" I didn't know what else to say.

"What is it? Just say what you feel." She knew for a fact that things weren't always that easy. I looked at her- I knew that I had **never met any one else like her**. She was the kind of person old people describe as one of a kind. Just looking at her gave me **shivers**. "That's not easy…" I sighed in frustration. She now sat up and crossed her legs, too far away from me to leave me comfortable.

"Why not?" She asked quietly, carefully watching me. Her brown eyes were **twinkling**, though the moon wasn't out and there were no stars. I puckered my lips, wondering _why_ not.

"Because it's just not. I can't tell you how I feel or it will probably scare you…" She frowned now, scrunching her nose up. I almost flinched, but hid it well. Well enough so that she didn't look too directly at me.

"I want you to know that you're the most amazing kisser, even though you probably don't know it, and that you're a really amazing guy, and that you're just the most…_**alive**_person I've ever met." I felt my cheeks grow hot. What did that mean? What could that possibly mean? I bit the inside of my lip, pondering it. She stared at me for a moment.

"Well, I…um…I can't really…express what I want to say, because it will sound so weird and sappy that you'll probably think I'm gay." I sighed, not really watching my words. "And I really am not. I think that maybe we were supposed to meet each other. But I don't know why." At this she leaned forward, face close to mine, so close that with every one of her next words had **her lips brushing mine.**

"Guess why. Just take a small guess." She said, and she'd barely finished her words before I couldn't stand to wait any longer and pushed myself forward, pressing her lips against mine. My hands spread across her back, feeling her shoulders flex and feeling her hands dig **claws **into my shoulders. Her tongue flicked out, across my lips, and they fell open. I pressed closer to her, holding her up. I was rubbing small circles in her shoulders, and she shivered, tongue exploring my mouth. With a loud sigh through my nose, I pulled away, but didn't stop holding her. She didn't move or shift at all. I lowered my eyes, looking around. Figures that we find someplace like this. **Dangerous**, not quite sure if it's safe.

"Hunt, do you have a low self-esteem?" she whispered, breath on my neck.

"Maybe…why do you ask?"

"Because it's like you don't notice how many people notice you." She was speaking quietly, and looking up at me. I rested my chin on her head, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you act like you don't notice that all the girls in our school absolutely adore you and that all the guys in our school absolutely _loath _you.""I noticed that part, but the first part I'm pretty sure you're wrong about." I said bitterly, squeezing her.

"No, it's true. Why would I lie about something like that? And that red headed whore you were with? She was planning on getting money from you, then seeing what _else_ she could get before getting out…" she trailed off, eyes glazing over. "Why were you with her?"

"…because she was the only girl that ever really paid attention, I guess.""We all paid attention. We were just under the impression that you didn't want any of us to come anywhere near you.""That was partly true. I don't like the people who attend our school. They're all rich snobs. But you're so different than them. I don't think I would have minded much if you started talking to me." She shifted in my arms, trying to look at my face. I knew my bangs were over my eyes, and I knew that she was trying to look **into my eyes. **

"Really?""Really." "Why didn't you ever talk to me?" she demanded, framing my face with her slightly cold hands. I knew that we should probably have gone to my car, so that we wouldn't get sick, but I didn't want to move. The valley we were in was so…**peaceful**- not at all like the city.

"Because…everyone liked you. I heard people talking about you all the time. And I figured that since we were on such different social levels…" but I knew that Max wasn't one to care about social statuses. I wasn't either, but they mattered so much in our society now that…well I figured it would matter to her. I guess I shouldn't have judged before I got to know her, but really, who wouldn't?

"That wasn't true, actually. A lot of people dislike me.""Let me rephrase that- all of the guys liked you." She looked confused, then her face fell completely blank. "Yeah, they were taking bets, playing games and stuff about who would get a date with you before graduation and who would get a date that lasted and _went well_. I got pissed off. I remember yelling and throwing things…" my eyes must've glazed over, because Max was staring at me hard. "It was so sudden. That's how my temper is though- I can be perfectly happy, like I am now, one minute, then I can be so angry that I'm seeing red." I sighed. She was now smiling a little.

"That's really cool.""Cool?!" I spat. "That's not cool at all! I always end up getting angry and yelling _at the wrong person!_" I took a deep breath. "Like now. I didn't want to yell at you." I shivered at the **agitation **in my voice. She wasn't scared, it seemed.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that it's cool that…well you fit my description…of someone I figured I'd get along with really well." She smiled a little. My face fell blank in surprise. "What?""Yeah, you just seem so…calm, and peaceful, but anyone who's really paying attention would notice that it's like you have this **insane energy **coming from you, ready to be in action at a moment's notice." I blinked again, feeling a little tingly. Like I was about to get **electrocuted**. She watched my face, then looked down. "I'm sorry- now I've freaked you out…"

"Not really- I feel the same about you, actually." Because she was just this little, thin ball of energy, and I could easily feel that. I should have noticed before, what with her always getting in trouble. I remember vaguely that her detentions and suspensions ranged from **chewing gum in class**, to **hitting a teacher**, to **walking out of class** to **yelling curses **at a kid in the middle of a lecture. And now it made sense- she couldn't let the energy **run loose**, and so she was **restless**. I found myself running my hand over her hair gently, not really paying attention to what I was doing. Her hands curled into fists on the sides of my shirt, bunching it up. She bit her lip for a second, before planting her lips firmly on mine.

This time lights flashed in my eyes. I was surprised, I guess. But very, very contented.

_Max POV_

Hunt tilted his head, angling so we could kiss better. I felt his hands **tangle **in my hair- or just one, seeing as the other was rubbing my back **gently**. My hands were still **bunched **in his shirt. I was **trembling**, but I didn't know why. I pressed myself closer to him, and we both fell backwards, and Hunt wrapped his arms around me completely. This time, instead of rain falling, it was snowing. Yes, though we were graduating tomorrow, it was January, in New York. Thus, we were surprised it wasn't covered in snow. I shivered, and I started to pull away, but Hunt made a sound, trying to hold me tighter. An instant of panic rushed through me before I realized that I didn't want to pull away as much as I thought I did. Sighing, I just curled closer to him, our lips moving in **sync**. It was getting hard to concentrate, and I felt my brain fog up. I took a breath through my nose, and it was a bit easier to concentrate, until Hunt's **tongue **flick out across my lips. All concentration was **lost **after that point.

"I'm…cold…" I said against his lips, and he immediately pulled away. I put my jacket on, but it was still **ice cold**. "Here." He said, handing me his jacket. I carefully put it on, then shook my head. It was nice and warm, though, and I didn't want to take it off.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked quietly, turning and sitting in his lap. We've only known each other for a few hours, but it wasn't hard to **be myself **around him. He put his arms around me.

"Not as long as you stay like this." He whispered. We were leaning against a tree, and he leaned his head back. I **kissed under his jaw**, and his **muscles **tensed a little. "I can't get used to that." I raised an eye brow.

"Can't get used to what?""How **soft **and **warm **your lips are…" he breathed, stunning me for a moment. I curled closer to him, dimly aware that this was probably weirding him out. I couldn't help it though- it felt as if we were….as if we knew each other already.

I felt myself fall asleep as if from afar. We were outside, it was snowing, I was in the arms of Hunt Servantez, and I was very happy. I dreamt of doing just what I was doing at the moment- only I wasn't as shivery cold. I blearily woke up, blinking and confused. I was moving. I glanced around, making a small noise of protest.

"Wha's goin' on?" I mumbled, trying to move. I had what felt like three jackets on me. Looking, I realized I did. Hunt was carrying me, and he lay me in the back seat- I hadn't moved or spoken enough to let him know I was awake. "Oh, you're awake." His face **darkened **in a blush. "I didn't notice. You hungry?" He shuffled his feet as I sat up and stretched a little. I started to nod, then stopped short, looking behind him. The ground was covered in snow, and the sun was up. It was the next day.

"We stayed out **all night**." I blinked slowly, looking around. He grimaced and nodded. I stared at him for a long moment, looking around more. "**All night**." He nodded again, as if waiting for me to get angry at him. "All night, I stayed out with you…" Now he looked plain pleading again. "I guess that means you win the bet." His face blanked, and then he started laughing shakily. "Guess so. But I didn't do anything, I swear. I fell asleep about twenty minutes after you did. You were shaking, so I felt bad and wanted to bring you to the car, but then I fell asleep…" he trailed off nervously. I leaned forward and put my mouth on his for a second.

"It's okay. Really. I know what happened." I smiled at him slightly, though still feeling a little awkward- something I'd never been with a guy. Never had to be.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked quietly, staring at me from under his eyelashes- they were **black **and **thick**, framing his eyes beautifully, and his eyes…the irises were dark black, **unfathomable**, enticing…

"No…not really. Not now. Let's get breakfast." He smiled brightly, then frowned a little. I shook my head at him, I didn't like when he frowned like that. I handed him his jacket back, and slipped into mine. "We can use my credit card." I knew at that moment that we probably had very different home lives. His seemed…**all black**. **Dark**, something to try to shun away. Not that I really knew- just the look in his eyes all the time. Mine…well mine was envious. I'd never wanted it, but I didn't waste it either. I'd refused to let anyone of my family members buy me a car, because I'm just independent that way- what, my birthday being on the Fourth of July and all that. But I did have a nice black Porsche, and it was very, very fast. Something guys raised their eyebrows at, even, and something girls frowned at, thinking I'd whored my way into borrowing it from some guy.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly, pulling out of the park. I realized with a little smile that I was still in the back seat.

"Um…you pick." Now he shook his head.

"You pick- it's your card, you pick." I felt a shiver run through me at the sound of his voice- he sounded disgusted. I took a deep breath, and relaxed my shoulders. "Okay, turn right, then take a slow left." Apparently, slow was not in Hunt's vocabulary. Plus, at my house, no one should be home. And if they were, I would kick them out. I put my hand on the arm rest. With a surprising movement, Hunt reached over and set his hand on mine, but I don't think he meant it, seeing as he jerked a bit. He was about to pull his hand away in embarrassment, but I clutched his fingers desperately, unwilling to let him think for a second that he couldn't hold my hand. I saw in the rearview that he had a small smile on his lips- if you looked close enough.

We pulled up to my house and Hunt sighed, looking back at me. His eyes asked if any one was home. Seeing as there were no cars in the drive way and the garage was open, I shook my head. I quietly got out of the car and started towards the door. I realized that he wasn't following me. He was staring up incredulously at my house. I hesitantly went back to him and tugged him by the belt loop towards me. He grinned, then followed me.

"It's huge." He said with wide eyes when I finally got the door open. I smiled hesitantly and lead him to the dining room. "I guess. It's kind of boring after you get so used to it that you stop getting lost in it." I smirked. Hunt ducked his head and glanced at the China dishes in the stupid glass thingamabob with awe. I rolled my eyes at him. "I hate that thing. It's always in the way. What's the point of having plates if we can't use them?" I sighed. He grinned at me and followed me to the kitchen.

"What are we having for breakfast?" I asked, leaning against the expensive countertops that my mother never allowed me to sit on. Spitefully, I heaved myself on top of one. I swung my legs and surveyed the empty, showy kitchen. "Um…I don't know. Why don't you decide and I'll help cook it?" he asked shyly, looking at me from under his eyelashes. My heart beating too fast, I slid off the counter and along the wall to the fridge. I pulled out some bacon and shook my head. "I tend to burn a lot of things…I'm a horrible cook." I said slowly, making sure he understood. He smiled brightly.

"I'll cook the meat. You can do the toast." I wrinkled my nose, remembering my past experiences with the toaster.

XXX

After breakfast we ended up in the kitchen, cleaning the cabinets of the mess I made when trying to mix pancake batter. We were now next to each other, doing dishes. So funny, seeing Hunt- not the smallest kid in the world, that boy has some biceps!- doing house work. So hilarious. Not that he would put the apron on or anything, but I tried to make him. "I'm finished with my side." I said happily, hopping up on the counter next to him as he glowered and did his side of the sink.

"That's because you cheated and didn't split it evenly." He said, grumbling to himself.

"No, I just do dishes faster than you.""Do not.""Do too." He moved and stood in front of me, very close. He put his hands on either side of me. "Do. Not." He said in my face. I raised an eyebrow. "I do too.""No, you do not." He breathed, bringing his face close to mine. I leaned closer to him, making sure my lips brushed his. It seemed, in my observations of yesterday, that it made him nervous or excited when I do this.

"Yes, I do-" and as I suspected, he pushed his lips against mine roughly, and my hands automatically found his thick black hair, tugging on it gently. I was very suddenly pressed against Hunt himself, his hands behind me, and pinning me to him. I loosely wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get closer. I vaguely thought I heard the front door open, but I wasn't sure if it was just my paranoia or not.

"MAX?" A very loud voice yelled. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Hunt. His muscles rippled and he pulled away, standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked in a bored voice, licking my lips of Hunt's taste. My cousin, Teil stood there with fury in his blue eyes.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He demanded.

"Well before you interrupted, we were about to make cookies." Hunt had to turn around, chuckling.

"That doesn't look like cookies to me." Teil snapped. Hunt choked and I started laughing. Teil grabbed Hunt's shoulder and spun him around. Apparently that was not the brightest thing to do to Hunt. He whirled and shot a punch right at Teil's face. After hitting him, Hunt turned to me, eyes shaded and guilty.

"I'm sorry- I should go." He said, as if I wanted him to leave.

"No, you shouldn't. Teil should learn to keep his hands to himself. And to keep his nose in his own business." I shot, watching Teil as he stood up.

"You. Come here." He snapped to Hunt. He shrugged and followed as if he knew that he could take him. I couldn't hear them talking, and that made me nervous.

_Hunt's POV_

I followed Teil into the hallway, far enough away so that Max couldn't hear. Her cousin glared down at me, crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked impassively.

"I just caught you making out with my cousin. Now am I going to have to kick your ass to make sure you keep it in your pants? Or do you need me to rip it off for ya?" It took me a minute, then I realized that he was threatening me. I wanted to laugh, but instead I nodded.

"I think I can do that." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "So you don't have to worry." He clenched his jaw.

"Good. Keep your hands to yourself.""Yes, sir." I stopped myself from saluting him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a sister?" I nodded hesitantly, worried now by the blank tone of his voice. "Now imagine walking in your house, finding her being slobbered all over by some kid?" I carefully controlled my facial expression. "Well I guess I'd tell him she had herpes of the mouth." I said in a very calm, very blank tone. Teil gaped at me, then shook his head.

"I'm being serious.""Fine. My sister is practically a whore. She's got a new boyfriend every day. I'm sort of used to it. Only I don't plan on treating Max the way Ashley's boyfriends treat her." I snapped in a venomous voice. Now Teil stepped back a foot or two, as if I'd hit him again. He looked shocked. Then his face hardened again.

"Good. Because if I so much as-""That's enough, Teil." Max snapped, coming into the hallway. She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door. "You'd think he'd be more worried about what we did last night, out in the world rather than in the house where anyone could catch us." She said in a stage-whisper as we headed outside.

_________

**That was a bit longer than I was expecting it to be. I hope you liked it anyways. Jeeze, I need a life. Well, chapter two is a different universe. That's what every chapter is- a dif. Universe with the same people and each is based off a song. Max and Hunt, and Teil and Angel, Tye and Andrea, who weren't mentioned in the first chappy. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Leave Out all the Rest

Chapter Two

**This is a FF based off of the song "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park (though I'm sure you've all heard it, to all of my fellow twilighters). Their names are the same as in the first chapter. Just a different universe. This one won't be quite as long, I don't think. **_**AND **_**none of the characters really have the same relationships as they have in the books. Some people are gonna hate me for that, but others might love it. So sorry if I disappoint. (I'm unaccepted by society anyways. XD) **

_Leave Out All The Rest_

Hunt POV

I gasped, waking up with a hearty shock. My heart was beating quickly, pounding through my chest. I was trembling. I shook my head and tried to steady my breathing. I was sitting almost straight up in bed, and my blanket was tangled around my legs. Max, my girlfriend, was staring at me with wide eyes. I felt my face heat up.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. I must've fallen asleep while waiting for her to get here. I swallowed and nodded. She put one leg over the window sill and pulled herself through the window. I got up and closed it behind her, wiping my hand across my forehead. "What was that about?" She asked me as she took her shoes off. I glanced at my clock- ten thirty pm. She was earlier than usual.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare." She winced.

"Another one?" I frowned, turning away from her.

"Yeah, another one. But not a different one. The same one." I sighed, putting a shirt on. She blinked slowly, once, like a well fed, very gorgeous cat, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why don't you ever tell me what it's about?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't want to worry you, that's all. It's nothing very…bad." She now raised her eyebrow at me.

"If it's a recurring nightmare, then it has to be telling you something." My stomach muscles tightened.

"Really?" I asked quietly, sitting in the chair by my desk. Not for the first time, I carefully catalogued the bruises on Max's arms. The one on her cheek that she'd tried to hide with her long blonde hair. We were from different worlds. Her parents were…deadbeats, let's just say that. Mine were loaded. I tried not to let too many people from school know that. Let's see, only Max and my best friend, Teil and his little brother Tye know that.

"Sure. What is your dream about? Or who? You could just tell me about it, ya know." She said, a forced upbeat note in her tone.

"What if it's about…someone…dying?" I asked, swallowing again.

"Depends on…how…that person…dies." She breathed, then a tremor went through her body. I could see that there were tears in her eyes. I was up in a flash, and holding her.

"What's the matter?" I demanded, squeezing her shoulders.

"I thought you were mad at me again." _Again_. I shivered.

"No, I'm not mad at you. What would I be mad at you for?" I asked, trying to sound reassuring.

"Because…I…" she stopped, taking a deep breath and showing me her arm. I shivered and let my back stiffen, seeing as it was the only way I was allowed to deal with this kind of twisted anger. The kind of anger where you want to kill someone. But was that acceptable if the person you want to hurt has done enough hurting of other people to earn a permanent place in hell?

"It's not your fault. He's bigger than you. I shouldn't have gotten angry about that." I sighed. "I was wrong." She snuggled closer to me, trying to relax my stiffened back.

"But you were also right! I _should_ try to do something…I just don't…know…how. I freeze up whenever he gets too close!" She breathed, tears running down my neck from her. She had her face buried in my neck. I sat down on the bed, bringing her with me.

"Calm down…it's okay. No one is blaming you, Max. It's his fault, not yours." And my fault that I wouldn't go over there and set him straight, but hey. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You're right. Of course. Tell me about your dream." I stiffened.

"No." She felt the anxiety, I guess, because she shrugged.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to talk about it." She settled closer to me, and I stood up, letting her go. She sighed, waiting. I pulled the blankets back and gestured to her. Usually she hesitates or shivers before laying down, but this time she just crawled all the way to the wall, and waited for me to lay down with her. She was already half asleep. We never did anything but sleep or talk or just lay and stare at the ceiling; it was comforting to have each other around. She had her arms around my waist suddenly and her head on my chest. I flinched, then lay my arms over her. I felt myself start trembling. I didn't want to go back to sleep, to let myself have that dream again. Because that's what it would be.

"Don't you trust me, Hunt?" she whispered when she noticed my shaking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. She didn't understand…of course not.

"Yes, I trust you, Max, it's just…" I felt her stiffen, and I knew she was hurt. So I sucked it up and started to tell her. "I…well I dreamed that I was d- missing." I stopped myself from saying _dead_. "And…you were so terrified, Max. So scared. No one would listen. No one cared that I was gone." Because no one would care if I was gone. I meant nothing to a lot of people. She sat up quickly.

"Yes, they would. A lot of people would care that you were gone. You mean so much to so many people." She said fiercely.

"Don't you see? I don't mean anything to anyone.""Yes you do!" She hissed quietly. I glanced at the door and leaned closer to her.

"No, I don't. The world doesn't stop spinning when someone stops walking on it. No one will care when I'm gone." I don't even know why we were arguing about this.

"Yes, they will!" She had tears in her eyes, but that didn't stop me from grabbing her shoulders, wanting to shake her a little. I didn't, but I wanted to. Her brown eyes widened, and she stared at me in pure horror.

"Let her go, Hunt. You're hurting her." My little sister Angel said from the door. I looked over swiftly and let Max's shoulders go. To my surprise, she slumped against me, shaking and crying. I rubbed her back, eyes on my sister.

"Angel, how did you know she was here?" I asked frantically. Had she told our parents?

"I know every time she comes. I didn't tell, I promise." She said, pushing her blonde curls behind her ears. "Just…don't hurt her." I stared at her for a moment.

"I won't." I sighed. It hurt my feelings that they both thought I'd hurt her- but I might have. I was so…confused and irritated that I might have done anything. Yet Max still looked up at me with trust and love in her eyes. Time to tell her what I woke up thinking every time from the dream.

"What's the rest of the dream?"

"I usually wake up then. I…Max, when I die, I want you to promise me something." She stared at me in horror for a moment.

"How…why…how come you think you'll die first?" She gasped.

"Because statistics show that the guy always dies first." She glared at me.

"Of course, leave it to Hunt to resort to statistics. Well I don't want to be a number." Max snapped, turning her head away. I smiled a little.

"Promise."

"Promise what?"

"Promise that when I die…you'll forget all of the bad things about me. That you'll only remember the good. That you'll try to make everyone remember the good things. Remember what I got to do when I was alive, not what I never got to see. Just forget that I ever broke into that store, that I ever crashed that car…please." Everyone had regrets. They never thought about them until they were going to die. I wanted to make sure to get all of this out.

"Hunt, you're not going to die." She sighed, shaking her head at me.

"But I will someday. And I want you to remember right now what you're about to promise. I don't want to leave you when I'm done here with bad memories. Just forget all of the wrong I've done. Help me- help me leave some reasons to be missed, instead of…reasons to be resented. Just leave out all the rest. Don't resent me, please. And when you feel alone, just think of me. Please." She held my face for a moment.

"You're crazy, but I promise."

"…you think I'm…so strong…" I breathed, wanting nothing more than to lean my forehead against hers. But to my surprise, she did this before me. "But that's…only the surface."

"Well you're always strong for me. I'm going to be strong for you. You'll be okay."

"Just promise to forget everything I've done wrong…" I whispered, not opening my eyes. "Don't resent me…just…forget all the hurt that you feel- that you've learned to hide so well…just do those things for me."

"You're not demanding at _all_." She laughed, then kissed me a little. "I promise. And I can guarantee that you won't die."

XXX

I had the same dream that night, once again. Max barely got any sleep, because I kept yelling apparently. She snuck out then came back over when everyone was getting up. My mother said good morning to her, Angel hugged her, and Dad nodded towards her. She had bags under her eyes. I smiled brightly and held her hand while I got us both breakfast. The doorbell rang and we opened it to reveal Teil and his brother, Tye.

"Are yous coming with us?" Teil asked, grinning from ear to ear. Tye rolled his eyes at his big brother.

"Coming where?" Max asked in confusion.

"To the movies, of course." Now we were really confused. Teil and Tye hated the movies. Tye rolled his eyes once again and thrust a flyer in our hands. Angel was watching contently.

_**Firework show, tonight at the local theatre.**_

_**Food, games, fireworks, and free movies.**_

_**Fund raiser for the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society.**_

_**Please Join us!**_

And after all of that expansive stuff, there was small writing telling us the date and the time and a number to call if we got lost. I looked at Max, as I was reading over her shoulder.

"Should we?" I asked quietly in her ear. Tye made an "Ew" face. She shrugged and nodded.

"It sounds fun." She whispered back, eyes on my face.

"Okay, guys, we'll come. First let's eat breakfast." I smirked and sat down at the table.

"Can I come, Hunt?" Angel asked sweetly. I couldn't help smiling and nodding.

After breakfast we all five picked up Tye's friend, Andrea. She was happy to come along- or get out of the house. Either one. There was little to no traffic out, and I couldn't help speeding a little- everyone was probably already at the theatre. Max was leaning against the window, looking half asleep. I touched her cheek a little.

"We can drop them off and go home if you want." I whispered, so no one else could hear. She shook her head and smiled weakly. There was a red light, and I just barely stopped- Max hit her head on the window. "Are you alright?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Hunt, I'm fine. Calm down." She shook her head at me. My dream kept flashing before my eyes, now, that we were on the road.

"It's a green light- in most states, that means GO!" Teil yelled from the back. I rolled my eyes and started to go. The thing is, I wasn't even speeding right here. I was going the speed limit. And I had barely started driving. Things happened so fast- I hadn't even felt the car hit us. We were in a huge SUV but his guy-- he was driving what felt like a semi truck. All I heard were screams, the strange crunching of metal, and a loud _**crack**_, followed by shrieking cries. I thought maybe I had died. Then again, maybe I hadn't, but I definitely was not alive.

XXX 2 Weeks Later

"Hunt?" Someone's voice gasped. I'd squeezed my left hand in order to get an itch. I was freezing. My whole body hurt. But I could open my eyes. I did. Max was sitting next to me, stitches in her forehead, arm in a cast, scratches on her face.

"Who did that to you?" I demanded, starting to sit up. She pushed me down, tears on her face.

"Um, another car." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you last remember?" she whispered, touching my face.

"We were…talking, in my room, right? …No, wait…we were talking to Teil and Tye…on our way to some sort of fair?" I couldn't remember what…we were in a car. Then nothing. I was asking Max if she wanted to go home. She said no…and nothing. She nodded, smiling softly.

"A huge truck hit us- hard. You cracked your head against something, and there was blood everywhere. You almost died." She was shaking, but she leaned towards my ear. "But you didn't- just like I said." I groaned. My stomach was killing me. She winced. "You have stitches in your stomach, too."

"Oh…why?"

"You had some internal bleeding. Oh, Hunt, it was horrible. It was almost like you were awake and for some reason you stood up, though you were almost falling apart literally and you were spitting out blood. It was just seeping out of your mouth." She leaned her forehead on mine, and I couldn't help turning so I could kiss her. That made her smile a little.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a… um, small concussion, and I had to get some stitches, and my knee cap was shattered. And obviously, you see my arm got caught and snapped."

"Small concussion? Max." Tye said from the door, shaking his head. "She had blood everywhere and had a very _major _concussion." He sat next to me and put his head in his hands.

"How's Teil?" She asked, hand on his knee. It was clear to see he was trembling.

"Just the same. He's so upset. They think it's permanent, Max." I froze.

"They think what is permanent?" I breathed. Tye had a black eye, some stitches in his cheek, and lip, and his hand was in a strange wrap. I looked at it questioningly. "The car caught on fire, and I had to help Angel out." Oh God.

"How is Angel?" I choked, thinking '_My baby sister…'_

"She's okay- her arm is broken, but other than that all the burns are gone." Max informed. They were avoiding the question about Teil.

"Tell me what's wrong with Teil." I commanded. Max flinched and looked at Tye, who was crying a little now.

"He's….blind, Hunt. He's gone blind because of some thing. They're not even sure what caused it. Maybe the chemicals. He helped pull Andrea out of the car, because she got stuck, but something from the truck splashed in his eyes." He tried smiling. "Maybe he'll end up like the Dare Devil." I was gaping like a fish out of water. I caused my best friend to go blind. Oh God. What did I do?

"Hunt- it wasn't your fault. The guy…he was drunk."

"Did he live?" I questioned quietly.

"No." Max said gravely. I started pulling on the wires in my arms. "Hunt, Hunt, you can't do that- you need those right now." she gasped, trying to hold my wrists.

"_Max. I caused my best friend to lose his sight."_ Tye got the hint and left the room. I could feel tears in my eyes, and wanted to slap my self for being so weak, but I couldn't help it. She was hurt- because of me; Teil was blind- because of me; Angel was hurt- because of me; Andrea was scarred- because of me. Tye would lose the good times he had with his brother, making bombs and other mechanical things- because of me. And a man was dead- because of me.

Max planted her lips against mine, causing me to freeze. I felt her split lip, and winced, but there was no stopping her when she wants to kiss you. You just melt at her feet.

"Stop it, Hunt. I can read you just as well as you can read me. It's not your fault. That man was drunk and driving a chemical waste truck. He hit you hard. You could have died- you got it head on. The rest of us just go it second hand. We've all been worried about you. Your parents are distraught."

"Oh God…" I groaned, thinking of Teil's parents. "What are his parents saying? Are they okay?" His mother had cancer, and his father was in a wheel chair. Yeah. That bad.

"They're fine. They're just worried about you. His mom knows he can handle it, and his dad is joking around a lot. They feel like you're a second son to them, Hunt."

"What about you? Did they call your…house?" I couldn't dare call those people her parents. Shakily, Max nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, and I told my parents that I wasn't coming home, and that they couldn't stop me because I am eighteen." I stared at her.

"Wait. No you aren't. You're turning eighteen in a few weeks." Now she smiled softly, still not meeting my eyes.

"Um, Hunt, you've been in a minor coma for the past three weeks- I'm eighteen." She took a deep breath. "Today."

"So I am now homeless." My fingers tightened around hers.

"Don't say that- you've never been and never will be homeless as long as I'm alive." She flinched. Oh. I almost _wasn't._ "You aren't homeless. You can live with us."

"Isn't that something you should take up with your parents first?" My dad asked lovingly from the door. "But of course, Max always has a place at our house." My mom nodded at him, then planted kisses all over my now red face.

_The End_

**So that could have gone better…but…yeah. We're awesome. Who's we? Well, WE HAVE FOUR LEGS AND OUR NAME IS CHUTNEY. There. **

**____**_**XXXXX**_**_____________________________________________________**


End file.
